Transition metal zeolite catalysts have found increasing applications in chemical industry (see, e.g., New Developments in Selective Oxidation, G. Centi and F. Trifiro, Ed., pp. 33-38). They are often used in slurries, where their separations from liquids are necessary (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,428, 5,354,875, 6,008,388, 6,106,803, 6,465,382, 6,958,405, and 7,057,056). When small crystals of a transition metal zeolite are used (e.g., smaller than 1 μm), their separations by filtration can be troublesome (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,671). To overcome the problem, transition metal zeolites have been formed into microspheres of greater sizes by spray drying method, where silica has been preferably used as the binder (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,428, 4,954,653, 5,965,476, 6,106,803, and 6,524,984). However, attrition of these silica-bound microspheres often occurs during use; and fines generated can cause plugging of filters. It is desirable to produce transition metal zeolite catalysts that do not cause plugging of filters.